Stronger Together ( Until the Demons Find Us )
by HaughtxDamnvers
Summary: (STOPPED WRITING) With aliens from National City and Revenants from The Ghost River Triangle teaming up to build an army, it'll take an unconventional cursed demon-hunting group and a secret government agency to team up and stop them before it's too late. With the opposite personalities of each team, it'll be a tough road of loss and unity to bring them together.


It's not every day you see a crazy drunk, a knowledgeable brunette, and a lanky redhead cop running through the woods together, but it's also not every day you have demons terrorizing the town, and the only thing that can kill them, is missing...

"RUN!" Wynonna screamed, running through the mounds of snow.

"Thanks, Wynonna, I didn't know I needed to run from a soul-stealing demon!" Nicole returned.

"Wait, why are we running? Can you just shoot the freakin' thing?" Waverly asks.

"Well... Funny story... I kinda.. lost Peacemaker.."

"You- WHAT?" Nicole abruptly stops.

"I remember having it at the homestead but then Doc came and.. You know.. I don't know what happened to it!"

"Oh my god.." Nicole rolls her eyes.

"Oh don't act like you've never had trouble remembering things because of sex... Like... I don't know.. How to lock a door before you actually have it?" Wynonna gestures between Nicole and Waverly.

"It's not our fault you don't know how to knoc-" Nicole tries to argue.

"Look can you hate each other later? We kinda have a demon on our asses.."

Nicole and Wynonna look at each other in silent agreement and joined Waverly in running for their lives.

"Alex, I need you to run this through some testing, figure out what kind of alien this is," J'onn says as he holds up an unearthly-looking finger.

"Oh.. Fun.." She grimaces.

J'onn and Supergirl had gone to chase a lead on what they suspected was a cross-border alien trade-off, but instead found a trade-off gone wrong. Multiple aliens, slaughtered, and whatever was in the briefcase they were selling, was gone.

"What do you think... Was in here?" Winn says to himself as he starts to examine the empty briefcase.

"Something valuable. Whoever this was, went through of a lot of trouble to steal it.." J'onn responds.

"Could they be building something? I mean Lord Technologies did just get robbed... Maybe-" Alex is interrupted by a large group of what appeared to be some species of hellgrammite, bursts the main glass door.

"Find it!" The group leader commands the others as they begin their battle.

J'onn transforms into his Martian form and Supergirl takes her stance, prepared for the attacks. Alex stands beside Supergirl and Winn hides behind the computers, initiating a state of emergency inside the DEO.

The battle continues, Alex protecting Winn, J'onn working on containing them, and Supergirl went to chase a few that seemed to be looking for something. She chose to stay behind a bit to figure out what they were searching for.

"I found it! Boss! I found it!" One of the hellgrammites started chanting before realizing that it was only him, one other hellgrammite, and Supergirl. She took them both out before turning around the corner to see what they found... The transmitter portal that took them to Maaldoria, aka, Slaver's Moon...

"But why were they looking for the portal? What on earth would they need it for?" Supergirl questions.

"Maybe whatever they need it for.. Might not be on earth?" Alex reasons.

"We have a hellgrammite in the interrogation room... Who wants to do the honors?" J'onn holds up a key to the room while Alex gives him the most childlike grin.

"What the hell do you need an interdimensional portal for?" Alex sits with her arms crossed.

"Look, lady, I'm not gonna tell you without a bargain." The alien argues. Alex shrugs.

"Well... I've dealt with enough hellgrammites to know that you have very large appetites... Maybe for cheeseburgers?" J'onn walks in with a takeout bag and a soda, setting them on the metal table. The alien reaches for it but got stopped short when Alex pushes his chair back.

"Tell us why you need a portal... And you'll get your lunch." She smiles. The alien considers for a moment before sighing in defeat when his unearthly stomach growls loudly, sparking another victorious smile from Alex.

"Okay... Okay... We're building an army.."

"From where?"

"The Ghost River Triangle."

"The what now?" Alex tilts her head forward in confusion, never having heard that name in her life.

"The Ghost River Triangle... Purgatory..?"

Alex shrugs, still having no idea what the alien is going on about.

"In Canada?"

"Wait... If it's in Canada, that doesn't explain why you need a portal.."

"The army they're trying to build is of revenants... Demons. They're stronger than us. The only problem is... They can't just walk out of the Ghost River Triangle because-"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE... They were cursed there. If they walk out, they can survive for weeks, but burning and rotting until their limbs fall off." He explains. Alex grimaces at the gruesome explanation.

"Why were they cursed there? And why build an army of them?" J'onn takes over the questioning.

"We don't know why they were cursed. And like I said. They're stronger than us. Maybe our only chance of.." The hellgrammite looks down in shame before lowering his tone.

"..defeating Supergirl once and for all." Alex's eyebrow raises... Concerned and confused.

"What makes them stronger?" She asks.

"Bullets can't kill them, poison can't, fire can't, the list goes on. The only thing that can kill them is.. you know what, keep your greasy burgers. I'm not hungry anymore." He looks startled.

"The only thing that can kill them is what?" Alex pushes.

"No. I'm done answering your questions." The alien seems spooked, and cold, very different to 5 minutes ago.

"WINN!" J'onn yells for the young tech wiz, scaring him, causing him to toss and nearly break the toy gun he held.

"Y-yes, sir?"

"I need you to look into The Ghost River Triangle."

"The what?"

"The Ghost River Triangle, Purgatory, Canada.."

"Yup, yup, sure." Winn becomes rapidly typing into his computer, waiting a moment for any results.

"Yes... Yes, okay so The Ghost River Triangle... Canada... Everything from the mountains to where the North and South ghost rivers meet forms the Ghost River Triangle. It cuts through the big city, contains thousands of square miles of forest, foothills, prairie, the Badlands. What else do you need to know?" Winn starts.

"Anything about 'revenants'?" Alex chimes in.

"Revenants? You mean like.. 'Have returned from the dead' kind of Revenants or..?"

"Winn!"

"Yup. Mhm. Okay... Uhh... Nope, nothing." Winn shrugs.

"Okay, so whatever these 'revenants' are, there's literally no record of them. Perfect." Supergirl huffs in defeat.

"Look, we'll figure this out, okay?" Alex puts a comforting hand on Supergirl's shoulder.

"Wait! I put in the keyword 'revenant' into the database and there's an Instagram post from an account called.. 'ridethewave' and it says.. 'My badass sister doing #WERK against the Earp Curse! Taking revenants out one by one! #GoEarpYourselfRevenants'..? It has a girl named 'Wynonna Earp' tagged... Everything I'm seeing says this girl lives in the Ghost River Triangle.." Winn says.

"And?" J'onn pushes.

"Annnndd... The girl in the picture has a gun? Look it's our only lead so.."

"It's not a good one. I'm sure the whole town knows about revenants.." J'onn tries to move on.

"But-"

"Keep looking, Winn!" J'onn exclaims. Alex looks at Winn with sympathy has he sulks back into his chair.

"Yes sir.."

"Man, what took you guys so long?" Jeremy steps away from the clue board when Wynonna, Waverly, and Nicole coming running in, out of breath.

"Sorry, kinda had a demon on our asses.." Wynonna takes a bite of Jeremy's sandwich.

"Hey-" Jeremy rolls his eyes before continuing.

"Why didn't you just shoot him?" Jeremy says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wynonna lost Peacemaker.," Nicole answered.

"Wyn-, You-, WHAT?!"

"I may have.. Misplaced it.."

"She slept with Doc and lost it with her post-sex brain." Nicole, once again, answered, causing Wynonna to give her a look.

"Speaking of, where is Doc?" Waverly changes the subject.

"Oh, he said he had some personal business to attend to, then smiled at me and that glorious mustache of his twitched. What a man.." Jeremy says in a dazed voice.

"Okay, I'm gonna head back to the homestead and look for Peacemaker." Wynonna heads toward the door. Waverly turns to Nicole.

"Go easy on her... She's had a rough few weeks.." Waverly says as she glances toward Dolls' office, which hasn't been touched since.. You know..

"We all have." Nicole huffs and cocks her head toward Waverly, who just nods and gives Nicole's hand a comforting squeeze.

"Did you see that guy!? Went straight through that wall!" Supergirl giggles after flying back into the DEO with J'onn, stopping short to see Alex with a nervous look on her face.

"Alex?"

"There was an attack on the D.E.O.."

"Why didn't you call?!" J'onn starts.

"They took the portal.." Alex looks down. J'onn looks shocked and thinks for a moment, before calling out a certain tech-wiz' name.

"Winn! Can you track it?"

"Sir, I've been trying for the last hour... No luck."

"Hey, hey. Brought coffee." James announces his arrival, sparking a very... Very subtle eye-roll from Alex.

"Sorry, James, we're kinda dealing with something," Supergirl responds

"Anything 'Guardian' can help with?" James asks, Alex just watching him with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Look, the only way I can track it is if they activate it again, but if they're using it for a different reason, then they're probably altering it, which could take weeks, months.." Winn explains.

"And if they activate it, its probably too late," Alex adds.

"Look this portal can't just turn into a ghost, there has to be another way to track it?" Supergirl questions.

"Ghost... The portal can't turn into a ghost, but it can go to the Ghost River Triangle. Purgatory." Alex remembers.

"How are we gonna find the portal? The Ghost River Triangle is thousands of square miles or mountains, hills, rivers, and.. Apparently demons?" Supergirl doubts.

"Maybe a certain.. 'Wynonna Earp' could help?" Winn suggests. J'onn looks at Winn, then to Alex and Supergirl.

"Okay... Let's get a team together.. Supergirl, Alex, Agent Schott-"

"Wait, me?" Winn cuts him off, using his toy gun to point at himself.

"Yeah, Winn, it could be fun." James includes himself, even though he wasn't mentioned.

"Mr. Olsen, I think it's best you stay here." J'onn suggests.

"Oh come on, J'onn. James could be a good asset?" Supergirl gives him the puppy dog eyes.

"No." He responds, sparking the same puppy dog eyes from Winn.

"Fine. But Mr. Olsen, you respond to me." J'onn says, earning a squeal from Supergirl and a nod from James.

"So Supergirl, Alex, Agent Schott, Mr. Olsen, and Me." J'onn repeats.

"Um, sir. I was thinking maybe Lena could join?" Supergirl suggests.

"Ms. Luthor?"

"Well, yeah... I mean, we could really use all the help we can get to get the portal back.. And she already knows about the D.E.O... She could help Winn?" Supergirl says in a hopeful tone. J'onn contemplates for a moment.

"Sure."

"Wait, so you let Lena on with no problem, but didn't want me?" James asks with an almost arrogant tone. J'onn just smirks and nods before walking off. Alex is trying to contain her smile. Supergirl takes a deep breath.

"Off to Purgatory.."


End file.
